


I Can See Forever In Your Eyes

by beautifulmadness13



Series: Always & Forever [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, Family, Fluff, It's what ya'll deserve, Literally its basically all fluff guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmadness13/pseuds/beautifulmadness13
Summary: the happy alternate ending to "If Loving You Is Selfish Then Baby I'm A Narcissist" like I promised
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Penelope Park, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: Always & Forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554682
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	I Can See Forever In Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this took a while for me to post, sorry, I’ve been focussing on my new henelope fic which you should all go read if you haven’t already :)
> 
> I made hizzie a thing because I wanted to so I hope you like that   
> anyways here is the fluffy, sweet, happy alt ending that I promised you guys which you more than deserve because I know that the original ending turned some of y’all into a mess

“Mommy!”

Josie knelt down and prepared herself for impact as a six-year-old body flung itself at her. She smiled breathing in the sweet smell of her son's curly brown hair and lifted the child into her arms.

“Hi baby, how was your day?”

Casey immediately launched into a very animated retelling of what he and his friends had done at school that afternoon. He rambled on so quickly that it would've been hard for Josie to keep up if not for the fact that at this point she was used to it.

The brunette nodded and followed along with everything the child said, waving to his teacher in dismissal as they exited the classroom. Casey continued to speak, telling her about the drawing he'd made during art which was now in his bag and promising to show it to her when they got home. Josie hummed in agreement and lowered him back to the ground to help him put on his outdoor shoes and jacket. Once he was ready she gently took his hand into her own and began leading him down the hall filled with toys, paintings, and kids lockers.

The little boy knew where they were going and began to pull Josie excitedly in the direction of a smaller classroom, as if she didn't already know the way.

She laughed, “Slow down Case, he'll still be there even if we don't get to him right this second.”

Casey stopped and rolled his eyes at his mother's words while giving her his half-smirk that reminded the witch so much of her wife it would be unsettling if she didn't find it so cute.

“I know that mommy but the faster we get him, the faster we can go to aunt Lizzie and aunt Hope's house. And the faster we get to eat cake!”

Ahh, so he was excited about the party later. Josie shook her head and chuckled, she should've known. He's six, of course even the prospect of sugar would already have him hyper.

“Alright then, we shouldn't keep him waiting any longer.”

Both brunettes smiled at each other and Casey continued tugging his mother through the preschool until they'd reached the door to the toddler center, Casey not even hesitating to push it open and announce his presence and desire to take his little brother home. All three of the teaching personnel turned to look at the pair, more specifically at the child who had just demanded they hand over the toddler in question.

Josie held back her laugh, only Penelope's kid would make an entrance like that.

She was about to quietly reprimand him and remind him of his manners when they were interrupted by a loud squeal. Both looked up to see a two and a half year old toddling his way over to them with a very large grin on his face and his arms outstretched.

Casey ran over to the little boy and wrapped him in a quick hug before gently (or as gently as a six-year-old can) guiding him over to their mom.

“Hey sweetheart.” Josie smiled at her youngest, bending down to pick him up and resting him on her hip.

“And how was your day?” She asked, repeating her same question from earlier but knowing she wouldn't get nearly as in-depth a response.

Myles just continued to grin at her, showing off almost all of his baby teeth, he was still missing a few but they should be coming in soon. He didn't speak but happily placed a very wet kiss on Josie's cheek without any prompting which the siphoner accepted graciously with a chuckle.

“I'll take that to mean it was pretty good then.”

One of the teachers went to hand Josie his diaper bag but before she could reach out to take it Casey had already jumped up and snatched it out of the woman's hands.

“I've got it, mommy, now can we go please?”

He gave her a look that screamed urgency and you would've thought it was his birthday they were going to celebrate and not her own.

“Yes, yes we can go. Lead the way child.”

Casey listened to her words a little too obediently and took off back out the door. Myles lurched after his brother, unhappy about being left behind and Josie struggled to keep hold of him. She thanked the staff quickly and said her goodbyes then hurried off after her son.

He was waiting patiently next to the car in front of the building and Josie couldn't stop from rolling her eyes as he tried his best to hold both his and his brothers bags but it was obvious they were heavy.

Taking one from him when she was close enough she unlocked the car and helped both boys into their seats making sure they were buckled securely before getting in herself. She pulled out of the preschool parking lot and listened to her sons babble back and forth with each other. Well, Casey spoke, Myles babbled.

Myles is probably one of the most beautiful toddlers Josie has ever seen and maybe she's biased because he's her own but many people have stopped her in the street to tell her so since the day he was born. His jet black hair and deep green eyes were unique to a lot of the people that lived in their town, except for Josie. She'd know that combination anywhere, she'd spent the last ten years staring at it in the woman she loved.

When Josie's and Lizzie's 22nd birthday had arrived everyone had been expecting the worst. They weren't sure who was going to die but they'd been certain that one of the girls would, they'd been preparing for it since they were sixteen.

So it was pretty shocking to say the least when the day passed and absolutely nothing happened. There was no mystical wind storm, no explosive shattering lights, no melding of powers and no death. They'd held their breath, everyone assuming that there had just been some kind of lag and the next day it would occur. But then, it just didn't. So for the next several weeks they all waited, trying to anticipate when this horrible life-ending event that they'd been expecting for the last 22 years would take place but it never did.

There was no explanation for it, no one knew why the merge had decided to skip them. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that most of the Gemini coven had died a long time ago or maybe fate had just decided to give the family a break for once. Either way it didn't really matter, both twins got to live and that was an outcome so good they'd never even dreamt it would be possible.

It took a long time to start moving forward, months in fact. Everyone was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. For someone to realize they'd made a mistake and come back to fix it. But after a while they started to think that maybe waiting around wasn't the best solution. They'd been granted the one thing both girls had been wishing for more of, time, and they didn't know how long it would last.

Penelope and Josie were young but they always knew they wanted more kids. Casey was everything they could've asked for and more, but the desire to give him a sibling was one they couldn't ignore. They were still cautious about the merge potentially happening at some later point so they didn't want to wait too long, just in case. They also didn't want the age gap between their kids to be too significant. So after three years had passed they decided to try for another baby and not too long after that Myles was born. Josie and Penelope were ecstatic, as was everyone else in their family. Casey loved his little brother and the two grew close quite quickly. It made the women feel better knowing that if anything were to happen to them, at least their sons would have each other.

Josie smiled when Casey started to sing the _Itsy Bitsy Spider_ , doing the hand motions and Myles immediately copied. They were both laughing and the sound made her heart swell. She was unbelievably lucky to have them and she knew it.

After Myles' birth life was perfect and time continued to pass quickly until the day Josie had went shopping with Lizzie for kid's clothes. They just happened to walk through the aisle for infant girls and the brunette had suddenly been overcome with the desire to have another child, a daughter. But Penelope had taken a bit of persuading to come around to the idea of having a third kid. In her opinion two was good because there was an equal ratio of adults to children but three meant that her and Josie would be outnumbered. Eventually though as she always does, Josie was able to win her over and Penelope would be lying if she said that the idea of a mini Josette running around wasn't something she was really looking forward to.

“Mommy! Mommy! Sing with us!”

Casey giggled yelling at her and Josie certainly couldn't say no to his sweet little face. Soon all three were loudly shouting out the words to the nursery rhyme as the brunette drove, the only thing missing was Penelope sitting in the passenger seat.

Speak of the devil, Josie saw her phone light up from where she'd placed it in her cupholder. She was pretty sure she knew who it was without even looking but at the next red light she checked anyway.

**Pen: Hey babe, did you get the boys okay?**

Josie smiled at the use of the pet name. It didn't matter how long they had been together, Penelope being hers and her being Penelope's would always be something that sent the butterflies in her stomach fluttering.

**JoJo: Yea, I've got them :) we're on our way now**

**Pen: K , me and Hope will be there soon, just have a few things to finish up <3**

It was her birthday and they were all celebrating it together. She hadn't thought she would be around to see this day and the fact that she was and would be spending it surrounded by the people she loved, her wife and kids made her feel completely full.

Josie put her phone back down and continued making her way to her sister's house, the boys singing and giggling the rest of the drive.

~~~~~~

“I can't believe you're gonna have four of them.”

Hope shook her head in disbelief at her best friend after Penelope had closed her office door behind one of the students who they had just had to give a warning to about using magic to cheat on a quiz.

“Well it's not like we planned on it.”

The witch sat down in one of the large armchairs across from Hope, relief flooding her body now that she was no longer on her feet. Her hand came to rest on the swell of her stomach where not one but two unborn babies had been residing in her womb for the last five months.

“Plus I don't think any of mine would ever dare cheat on a test. Not when both of their mothers and aunts work at their school.”

When she and Josie had agreed to have a third child, hopefully a girl, they hadn't anticipated the fact that twins ran in the brunette's family. After having two single births they both just kind of assumed that the third time around would be exactly the same so they were a little surprised when they found out that they were going to be expanding their family of four into a family of six. But after the initial panic had passed they were left with an overwhelming feeling of happiness. Two beautiful little girls to go with their two perfect little boys. It was going to be hard but they would manage, they always did.

“I don't know I mean Alaric was the headmaster and look how much trouble Josie and Lizzie still managed to get into. And having us around definitely didn't help. It's not like we were the best influences on his daughters.”

Hope laughed and Penelope rolled her eyes but smiled.

After Alaric had stepped down as headmaster it only seemed logical for Hope to take his place and she had fit the role quite nicely, maybe even better than him. Josie, Penelope and Lizzie were all quick to jump at the chance to help the Mikaelson and took jobs as different faculty members throughout Salvatore. Lizzie becoming a guidance counselor, Penelope teaching an English and the herbs&charms class and Josie taking over for Emma and teaching the youngest students. Everything was running perfectly with all four of them working together and the school had actually seen a large increase in population and donations, becoming the top school in the world for supernatural children to attend.

“Whatever, just wait until you and Lizzie have a few more then we'll see who's still laughing.”

That got the tribrid to sober up pretty quickly and she stuck her tongue out at the witch in a fairly childish manner. Penelope winked at her and nodded toward the framed photo sitting on Hope's desk of her family. She and Lizzie had their arms wrapped lovingly around a small blond little girl who squeezed between them perfectly.

“I don't think so. We're fine with one.”

“Yea well I thought the same thing about Casey and now look at me, I'm like a walking incubator.”

Hope almost fell out of her chair cackling at Penelope's words and the witch just watched her with an amused expression. It was funny and she was serious but so was Hope, one kid really was enough for her.

Lizzie and Hope, let's face it, had been dancing around each other since they were teens. It was obvious that they would make a great couple but something had always been holding them back. At first it was the fact that they couldn't stand being in the same room as one and other but eventually with the help of Josie and Penelope they had gotten past that stage and become friends. That was as far as their relationship had developed until after the merge didn't happen. Something had snapped between the two women then, call it perspective maybe because they both seemed to get some. Lizzie remembered what her sister had said to her on Casey's birthday about finding her soulmate, the person who drove her crazy with passion and anger, well Hope had been doing that to her for years. And the feeling was mutual it seemed because it didn't take long for them to find their way to each other and they hadn't parted since.

Three years ago a couple had dropped off their five-year-old daughter, Grace, on the steps of the school with nothing other than a note and legal documents signing over their parental rights. It turned out the child was a siphoner and her coven was one of the few that still hated that type of witch. Her parents didn't want her but they also didn't want to just abandon her in the street so they chose Salvatore school, knowing that they took in basically everyone. She was a beautiful, sweet little thing. Her soft grey eyes and white-blonde hair made her look like a little angel and even though life had dealt her a pretty shitty hand she still managed to be very smart and kind. Lizzie had become attached to her almost immediately, she was the one who found Gracie outside and she saw so much of herself in the child it hurt. Of course anything that Lizzie loved Hope eventually found herself loving too and pretty soon all three of them were inseparable. It didn't take long before the pair had essentially taken Gracie in as their own and last year they had made it official and adopted the now seven-year-old together. Josie and Penelope adored the little girl too and could not have been happier for the family. It seemed like everyone was finally getting everything they could have ever wanted.

“Besides, why would we want any more when we can just steal yours and Josie's every now and then.”

Penelope couldn't really respond other than nod and mumble “true” because the two families were together basically all the time. They were raising their kids as siblings more so than cousins and their houses were only a street away from each other. When Casey started at Salvatore in the fall he would be in many of the same classes as Grace and the two would probably become closer than they already are, if that was even possible.

It was a sweet arrangement and one that they felt lucky to have because there was a time when they never would have thought it possible. Back when the death of one of the twins had seemed imminent and the idea of bringing-up their families together was nothing more than a pipe dream.

They sat for a moment both girls itching to get home and be with the women and children they loved while also a little hesitant about the date itself.

“Are you ready for tonight?”

Hope's tone was softer now and both women looked at each other with a subtle worry in their eyes. It didn't matter how many years had passed since the twins' 22nd birthday, every time another one came around it was blanketed by a bit of anxiety that maybe this would be the day the merge decided to happen.

“Yea, I think so. Are you?”

Hope nodded and Penelope let out a sigh. They celebrated every birthday together and this one wouldn't be any different than the last, hopefully.

“I've been thinking,”

“Well that's never good.”

Penelope smirked and Hope glared at her crossing her arms and letting out a huff.

“Keep it up and I won't ask you to be my maid of honor.”

As her words settled around them a huge smile began to pull at Penelope's lips.

“Wait what!? You're finally going to propose!”

Hope laughed then shushed the excited woman.

“Not so loud. She works here too you know and I want her to be at least a little surprised when I ask.”

Quickly, or as quickly as a woman halfway through her pregnancy with twins could, Penelope stood and walked over to the redhead, wrapping her arms around her.

“I'm so happy for you. I mean Lizzie would never be my first choice, but for you she's perfect.”

Hope pinched Penelope's side and the other woman jumped away laughing.

“Thanks dummy.”

They both knew how difficult the prospect of marriage was for Hope. Like most girls she'd always imagined that her parents would be with her on her wedding day, her mother helping her to get ready and her father walking her down the aisle. Of course that wouldn't be the case for her now and it hurt her to remember that. But her love for Lizzie was stronger than any pain she'd ever felt, and marrying her was something she wanted more than anything. To be able to officially call the blonde hers would be a dream come true and she knows that this is something her parents would want for her. If Klaus and Hayley could see her they would be proud.

Settling back into their seats a euphoric happiness washed over them and it was almost enough to drown out the concern over the twin's birthday that they both shared.

Hope's eyes seemed to twinkle with a glint that could only be described as the look of someone completely happy and in love, it made Penelope want to hug her again.

“So will you?”

“Will I what?”

Penelope responded in a teasing tone knowing exactly what Hope meant but just wanting to mess with her.

Hope rolled her eyes but even her annoyance at her best friend couldn't break her smile.

“Be my maid of honor idiot.”

Penelope took a deep breath then grinned at the other woman.

“I thought you'd never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll post part 2 eventually :) and you'll get to meet hizzie's family
> 
> don’t forget to comment/kudos


End file.
